<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Unusual Care Packages by evilkillerpoptarts</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26457304">Unusual Care Packages</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/evilkillerpoptarts/pseuds/evilkillerpoptarts'>evilkillerpoptarts</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>It's Always Midday on Florrum [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Podfic Welcome, Shebse gonna shebse, Soft Wars fanfic, Star Wars AU - Soft Wars, Star Wars AU-AU - Soft Wars, brothers being brothers, command chat fic, fanfic of a fanfic, rampant abuse of priority alert</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 07:20:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>789</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26457304</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/evilkillerpoptarts/pseuds/evilkillerpoptarts</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Priority Chat continues to be both a blessing and a curse.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>CC-1138 | Bacara/CT-7567 | Rex/Kit Fisto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>It's Always Midday on Florrum [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1812385</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>255</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Open Source Soft Wars</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Unusual Care Packages</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Project0506/gifts">Project0506</a>.</li>


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26430463">Priority Requisitions</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/evilkillerpoptarts/pseuds/evilkillerpoptarts">evilkillerpoptarts</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>As usual, many thanks to my gratuitous rampant enablers and betas, Shira, Tessa, and Wander!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Priority chat was both a blessing and a curse, Bacara decided, after the second inane conversation in the last twenty-four hours that demanded his immediate attention simply because it was Priority and thus he was required to read it as soon as possible.  Even when that meant reading it during the middle of the night because of course the karking planet they were stuck on had opposite day-night cycles to Coruscant, which every ship in the GAR was set to follow.</p><p> </p><p>Bacara hadn’t set foot on a ship in weeks.</p><p> </p><p>Priority went off between one and three am with alarming regularity.</p><p> </p><p>But it meant he knew the rest of his brothers were alive, and they knew he and his Novas were too.  It was comforting as much as it was annoying.</p><p> </p><p>
  <i>
    <span class="u">Priority Alert</span>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>Ponds: Forward companies, I’ve forwarded updated requisition forms.  Please confirm receipt.</i>
</p><p> </p><p>That was… suspiciously formal, for Ponds.  Bacara eyed his inbox warily, but there was only a message from Ponds with attached forms, as expected.  A second message came through while he was perusing the new requisition forms, which looked exactly like the previous ones, and the ones before that.  He clicked it, thinking that yet more forms were going to add to today’s it’s-only-nine-am headache.</p><p> </p><p>
  <i>Bacara,</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Thought you might appreciate this.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>-Ponds</i>
</p><p> </p><p>...Not ominous at all.  Nope.  A video file was attached to this one.  Making sure his bucket’s external speakers were off in case Ponds had sent him something obnoxious, he begrudgingly let the video play.</p><p> </p><p>The video was clearly helmet cam footage, but grainy in a strange way.  After a few seconds it became clear it was being filmed underwater.</p><p> </p><p>“Has anyone seen the General?” the wearer asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Um… Commander, you’re probably not going to like this,” someone said, clearly unhappy to be the bearer of bad news.</p><p> </p><p>“Why?  Is he injured?”</p><p> </p><p>“No, not that.  He’s…”</p><p> </p><p>“Ah, there you are, Commander!” The camera turned to meet the bright smile of Kit Fisto, lekku tresses flowing behind him as he swam up.  “Apologies for my state of undress,” he said.  He didn’t sound all that apologetic.  As far as Bacara could tell, he wasn’t wearing his robes, which wasn’t all that uncommon for him, especially given they were underwater.</p><p> </p><p>It must have been Commander Monnk’s helmet cam, then.  He gave the general a quick up-and-down, likely checking for injuries, before spluttering, the quality of the sound changing quickly as the commander turned off his external speakers.  “Kark me,” he complained to himself.  “Why is it always Fisto...?”  The Nautolan didn’t have a stitch on him, though he at least had his lightsaber, and his arm wraps.</p><p> </p><p>...Oh, yes, Bacara vaguely remembered a complaint about Kit showing up “wearing nothing but his lightsaber and a smile” a few weeks ago.  He’d been intrigued but he’d also been very, very tired and had forgotten about it.</p><p> </p><p>The sound quality changed again as external speakers were again turned on, now that Monnk had finished griping to himself.  “General, sir, where-”</p><p> </p><p>“-I was more concerned about my lightsaber and my life, Commander, I apologize.”  Kit looked at least a little more apologetic, as it was clear he was driving Monnk nuts.  “Do you have a spare comm?  If you’d be so kind as to leave a robe at the airlock, I’ll stay out here until everyone else is aboard.”</p><p> </p><p>“Of course, sir.  I’ll comm once it’s clear.”  Monnk handed him a comm.  Kit shot him another grin and darted off like a shot, out of visual range in an instant.  Bacara knew he was fast but that was <i>incredible.</i>  The clip ended shortly afterward and Bacara simply stood there, trying to decide what had just happened.  Ponds had already been not-subtly teasing Rex about Kit when this came up the first time.  Bacara didn’t doubt that Ponds had somehow figured out he was seeing Kit too.  He was clever, had his ways of ferreting out information, and apparently had just gone out of his way to… send him a very unique care package.</p><p> </p><p>
  <i>
    <span class="u">Priority Response</span>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>Bacara: Requisition forms received.  I appreciate the attention to detail.</i>
</p><p> </p><p>His inbox pinged again.  Three new messages, all from Ponds.</p><p> </p><p>
  <i>Bacara,</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Excellent.  Here are a few other things you might appreciate.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>-Ponds</i>
</p><p> </p><p>More videos, all helmet cam footage, some of Kit, others of Rex.  He needed to get to work, despite how much he’d love to sit and pour over the videos that were suddenly clogging his inbox.  Bacara wondered how long Ponds had been collecting these, and if he knew just how much it meant to have video evidence that they were both alive and well.</p><p> </p><p>
  <i>
    <span class="u">Priority Response</span>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>Neyo: That was awfully polite of you, Bacara.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <span class="u">Priority Response</span>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>Bacara: You’re a disgrace.</i>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Yeah so my one shot didn't stay a one shot but it's GONNA BE A TWO SHOT SO HELP ME.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>